1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of pet enclosures. More particularly, it pertains to a singular type of animal enclosure, such as a small animal cage or bird cage, that is prefabricated from a flat sheet of stiff material, such as paper or plastic, stamped, die cut and folded to provide a plurality of cage surfaces and capable of assembly with a metal grate to form the complete enclosure. Before assembly, the flat sheet may be stacked to provide a source of numerous cages storable in a small area.
2. Description of the Prior Art